MGSR (SYOC, OPEN)
by redpetal888
Summary: MGSR- Short for Elianora's Mary and Gary Sue and Stu Rehabilitation Center, a place where original characters go to get fixed up. This year brings a broad selection of new Sues and Stues- ones that, given the circumstances, are likely to cause a lot of trouble. What will the year entail? (SYOC, OPEN, accepting characters through PM or Review)
1. Yuri

_Hello, Yuri Marselia Cordelia Ebony Blue! You are receiving this letter because your creator, Anne White, has opted to begin a program to make you better than ever before!_

 _You are welcome to join Elianora's Mary and Gary Sue and Stu Rehabilitation Center (MGSR for short)! This is where you will be taught several standard Academy subjects, as well as having your creators trained to make you brighter and better original characters!_

 _Here at MGSR, we strive to help you and your worlds become more detailed, ironing out holes and wrinkles in the plots and overall, making your audience love you even more!_

 _Our curriculum covers a vast variety of subjects for students grades 6-12! We also offer a variety of clubs and extra activities outside of the regular school day, such as tennis, track, swimming, horseback riding, and golf!_

 _As your creator has chosen to attend this Academy along with you, your possessions and other necessities have already been moved to a special dormitory, where you will be spending your time out of class and club._

 _Thank you for taking the time to read this letter! A Chauffeur will be with you soon to escort you to the school premises._

 _-Castiel Black, Headmaster of MGSR_

Yuri's eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly as she read the contents of the letter. This person, this Castiel, was calling her a Mary Sue! _Her_ of all people!

Sure, she had waist length platinum-blonde hair, flawless porcelain skin, doe-like blue eyes, rosy red lips, a tiny waist and a double d rack, but that didn't mean...that didn't mean she was a...a _Mary Sue_!

Her pale face turned a bright red color in anger, and she huffed.

"I am a **_great_** character! I killed Voldemort, tortured Umbridge, and saved Harry Potter, all by myself!"

"Ah, but that's where you are wrong," said a deep voice. It send chills down her spine and instantly, she was jumping up, panic rushing through her body. Someone had snuck up on her?! But how?! She was part cat, and could hear people coming from almost a mile away!

"W-Who are you?!" She stammered, her entire body quaking with fear. Fear, such a funny thing. She hadn't felt it ever before, never. She couldn't remember this terrible sensation creeping through her body, making her so unsure of herself, unsure of what was going to happen. Ordinary characters felt like this a lot, or so she had heard, but she _wasn't_ ordinary! She was amazing! How could anyone survive feeling like this so often?!

"No one important," the voice answered. Yuri whirled around to find the source, a tall, intimidating sort of man, cloaked in black, with bright red eyes. She frowned, slowly calming down. If it weren't for the bright red eyes, she would have assumed he was a Dementor, or, perhaps, Voldemort in disguise. But he wasn't. The man laughed, making her tense up again, a small bead of cold sweat running down the back of her neck.

"I'm your Chauffeur. Here to take you to MGSR. Don't you see the car?" The man motioned to a slim red Camaro, with the letters _MGSR student transportation_ printed on the side. Yuri's nose scrunched up.

"You're taking me to school in a nice car? That's a surprise." The man narrowed his eyes at her but said nothing, instead motioning to the vehicle once more. His eyes clearly said "in". Not wanting to waste any time, Yuri climbed into the backseat, buckling her set belt and then placing her hands in her lap. Suddenly, she remembered something.

"What about my cat, Charles? Where will he be?"

The Chauffeur chuckled softly.

"He'll be well taken care of when you are at our Rehabilitation center, don't you worry," he murmured, turning the key and starting the car. Soon, the powerful vehicle zoomed off, taking Yuri away from her comfortable mansion and towards...wherever the Rehabilitation center was supposed to be. Funny how she had just agreed to get into a car with a stranger...the letter could have been a set up, and now, she might be getting kidnapped...but she was sure, that with her wand and magical powers, that she would be able to get away. Because, after all, she was a great character. What kind of character would she be if she couldn't rescue herself when the time called for it?

Yuri tsked. A downright stupid one, if she said so herself. Getting her ass kicked wasn't appealing.

* * *

Slowly, as the time passed, she began to grow weary, her bright blue eyes becoming lidded with sleep. So she let herself drift off, knowing that when she would awaken, a whole lot of strange things would be in store for her.

 **End of Chapter One**

(A/N: Hey there, fanfiction! It's been a while since I've done a story entirely for humor, so, I thought, why not? Like it says in the title, this is an SYOC...but, a different kind of SYOC. I'm not looking for well-developed, nicely balanced characters- I'm looking for Mary and Gary Sues/Stus. MGSR is a mary sue rehabilitation center, after all. If you'd like to submit a character, that would be great! Here's a list of the fandoms that will be a part of the story-

-Harry Potter

-Naruto/Naruto Shippuden

-Fairy Tail

-Doctor Who

-Sherlock

-Supernatural

-Skyrim

So, if you'd like, please send in a ridiculous OC from one of those fandoms! The form is right here (It's also on my profile. I recommend using the one on my profile since you can copy and paste it, to make things easier).

Name:

Fandom:

Age (13-19):

Gender:

Species:

Appearance:

Personality:

Abilities:

Quirks:

Backstory/Biography (optional):

Extra:

Thank you for taking the time to submit and read this story! :) )


	2. Why Everyone Hates the Sherlock Fandom

Yuri continued to sleep, until, at last, the Camaro pulled into a mile-long driveway through a wooded area. One eye cracked open, gazing out the window, and then the other. She groaned.

"We're here, then?" She asked, stretching her muscles and yawning slowly. Funny, even though she had been tossing and turning quite a bit in the back seat of the car, a quick checkup in the review mirror revealed that not a single hair on her head was out of place, and her makeup was not smudged. Ah, the benefits of being amazing. The Chauffeur seemed rather amused at this, but rather than saying anything, he simply nodded.

Coming up in the distance, Yuri could see an outline of a massive grounds- buildings that were ornate, possibly Victorian in architecture (not that she was a nerd for that kind of thing, it was more of an educated guess) bordered by wrought iron fences and decorated lamp posts. Her eyes widened a little bit. This was the place? It seemed...nice, almost as nice as her mansion. Maybe even a little better than her mansion (not that she would admit that for anything).

"Welcome to MGSR, Yuri," a tall and muscular man toting a strange staff next to his side boomed from outside the car. "I am Headmaster Black. It is my duty to inform you that you will be roomed with Eileen Peony Sarah Locke, from the Sherlock fandom, in dorm 213." Yuri's brow furrowed as she listened to the Headmaster dictate where she would be spending the next few months of her life. She had heard things about the Sherlock fandom, unpleasant things. That the fan characters from there were all...brains, talk, and snark. Essentially, smart alecs with sticks up their asses. She let out a low growl, her fingers enclosing around the wand in her pocket. Wait, what was she doing? She wasn't violent! She wasn't an angry person, easily fed up with things that would put a normal person off! She was kind, caring, sensitive, understanding!

The Headmaster chuckled, a strange twinkle in his sea-green eyes. Yuri frowned, slowly unwrapping her fingers from her wand.

"You can get out of the car now," he told her, and her face turned a bright red color. That was probably something obvious that she had failed to pick up on. So she nodded, unlocking the door and stepping outside. Almost immediately, she felt herself adjusting to standing up on her own two legs. It was a relief.

"Okay," she said, looking towards Headmaster Black with a deal of interest prominent in her facial expression. "Where...where do I go now?" It was funny, most times when she was unsure of where to go she would suddenly receive a moment of random intuition, something that told her where and when she needed to be. From small to large-scale events, this never failed. Until now. But Yuri chose to dismiss that.

"You are needed in the main hall, where the rest of the students are currently gathered," he told her. He then motioned towards a large door on the nearest building to them. "It's right in there. You can probably hear the commotion inside by now," he said. Yuri tilted her head, listening in with her part-cat senses. Sure enough, she could detect a mass of bodies, walking, talking, and merry-making. The merry-making part seemed a little off, however. After all, this was a school to "improve" characters. Which meant that the staff, particularly the Headmaster as well as their creators...thought that they needed improvement. Which was bullshit.

But Yuri said nothing, instead choosing to be kind and understanding like she almost always was. She walked daintily over towards the door and opened it, being greeted by tons of new faces as the warm air from the inside came at her with a _whoosh_. She then stepped inside, a slight spring in her step causing her ample breasts to bounce. She then studied the student body. Most of them were exceedingly beautiful and handsome- wildly bright colored hair, flawless skin, thin and dainty figures, round and perfectly-formed bosoms (only on the girls, of course), and overall, pleasant to look at faces. It brought a smile to her face. She would fit right in here, with all of these perfect people. Unless-

"Who are you?" A soft but strong and nearly condescending female voice spoke at her. Yuri whirled around to see a tall girl with perfect brown ringlets framing her face, and a bust to rival her own. She frowned.

"I...I...is that really important?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Why did this girl seem almost hostile?! They hadn't even properly met yet!

The girl shrugged. "I'm checking to see if you're one of the more...fantasy-like fan characters here, or if you're one that's _actually_ believable, like me...though I already believe I know the answer. Your clothing, robes, and skirt obviously are from the Harry Potter world, Slytherin house if I remember the colors correctly. Which means that the stick poking out of your skirt pocket is a wand. Which, in effect, means that you're not an OC I want to associate myself with." Yuri made a choking noise, taken aback, her bright blue eyes hardening with a mixture of anger and disbelief.

"I-I...That's fucking rude," she snapped, jabbing at the girl's chest with one finger to show that she was angered. "Especially for some...some muggle OC from the...Doctor Who fandom!" The girl burst out laughing.

"I'm Eileen Locke, and I'm from the _Sherlock_ fandom, smart one." Yuri huffed with embarrassment before something dawned on her. This...this imperfect, smartass, condescending girl was her roommate!

She growled. "You're going to be spending more time with me than you think." She opened her mouth to say something else, when, all of a sudden, something smacked into her from behind, knocking her over and sending her face-first onto the marble floor.

"Oww...what the hell?" Yuri groaned. Eileen only snickered.

A short boy with silver and red hair, who looked to be around sixteen or so, offered a hand up.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Jutsu gone wrong." Yuri raised an eyebrow but said nothing, taking his hand and lifting herself up off of the ground.

"It's okay," she said. He was probably from the Naruto fandom, then, and boy, she did not want to get on his bad side. From reading the manga alone, she knew that the canon characters were very volatile. Fan characters generally were worse. So she decided to try and stay in this boy's good graces. For now.

Eileen folded her arms. Then, the lights went out, and everyone started mumbling and yelling in surprise.

" _FUCK!_ " What a wonderful way to start off at a new Academy.

 **End of Chapter Two**

(A/N: Sorry, this is a little lower quality than last time. But, at least it's within 24 hours of the last chapter! I'm planning to update this often, you know. Submissions are still open, so if you'd like to submit a Mary/Gary Sue/Stu, you can! ^w^)


End file.
